Everyone Has A Secret Part 1
by Nitestalker
Summary: COMPLETE. Hochstetter returns to take Hogan and Maria into custody. This is a continuation from Hogans Match. Stalag 13 is full of secrets. Some of which can have great affect on Hogan, his men and the operation.
1. New Arival

I do not own any part of Hogans Heroes and do not take any credit for their characters.

Chapter 1: New Arrival

Maria, the only female prisoner at Stalag 13, sat on a bench outside of barracks two. She was enjoying the warmth of the sun on the cold November day. Sergeant Andrew Carter was walking by and decided to stop and talk.

"Hey Maria how are things going?"

"Okay."

"Something a matter? You don't sound chipper?"

"Just thinking about all that has happened in the past, wondering about the future. You and the rest of the guys are able to get away and do stuff that I cant. I know it is because I'm pregnant, and Colonel Hogan doesn't want to worry about me or the baby getting hurt. Now I know how Kinch feels getting left behind."

"I'm sorry you are feeling down, but after you have the baby you can start going on missions again with us."

"Allo everyone. Is this a private conversation or can any one join in?" Corporal Newkirk asked as he walked up very chipper.

"Hello Newkirk, you are welcome to join in."

"Maria and I were talking about her going on missions again after she has her baby."

Maria stared off at the woods just past the barbed wire thinking. I wonder where Misty is right now? I pray she is safe.

"You alright luv?"

"Just thinking."

"About Misty." Maria nodded "She's fine. You 'ave taught her well. Look at it this way, if we cant find 'er, neither can the Nazi's."

"But you would think that with our contacts and searching for her for four months, we would have turned up something."

"Hello everyone." Corporal LeBeau said cheerfully as he walked up. "It is such a beautiful day. Just wish the temperature was a few degrees warmer." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Colonel Hogan wants to have a meeting about tonight's mission."

Maria and the others joined Sergeant Kinchloe and Colonel Hogan in the secret network of tunnels that they built under the camp to aid in their sabotage and espionage activities.

"There is a munitions train on its way to the Russian front. It will be crossing this bridge at 2330 hours tonight." Hogan pointed to a place on the map not too far from camp. "Carter do you have all the explosives and detonators ready to go?"

"You betcha boy…um Sir."

"Newkirk and Lebeau how are the uniforms and papers coming?"

"Their fine sir. Put the finishing touch on them this morning." Newkirk answered.

"Great. Now everyone know what they are suppose to do right?" Everyone was nodding their head as Shultz walked in.

"Hi everyone. Maria, Kommandant Klink would like to see you in his office."

"Be right there."

KOMMANDANTUR

"Afternoon Kommandant. What can I do for you?"

"For starters stop hanging around Hogan so much. You are acting like him. Both of you come in here like you would at home. Second, we need to work out the details about you having your baby. I was thinking about you pretending to do something that will get you thrown in the cooler for a month. Since a POW camp is no place to have a baby, and I have your word that you will not escape, I will have you moved to a small house that is located fifteen miles from here. I use it when I need to get away from here. I will let you spend a month with the child. Then I will have the family come by and pick the baby up."

"Sounds good Kommandant. I appreciate your help. But if I give you my word, what makes you think I still won't run?"

"I like to think I am a good judge of character. I am betting your word is your bond. And besides, if you do escape, I will make everyone in barrack two pay."

"Can I know who the family is that my baby will be going to?"

"You will find out when they pick up the baby. I will tell you they already have a few kids, so they are experienced with handling children."

"Thanks Kommandant. I'll let you know when it is time."

Maria left and just walked around the camp. I can't believe I am going to be a mom again. I have lost one child and now I have to give the other one away. Lord help me to accept what you have in store for my children and me. Please take care of them.

That night, Maria lay awake in her bed waiting to hear the explosion from the bridge. "This is boring. I am going for a walk." As soon as Maria got off the bed and walked toward the door,…BOOM! The ground shook and windows rattled. Oh no! Maybe that is just a practice contraction. Maria lay back down and kept an eye on the clock keeping track of the contractions. After a couple hours of keeping track, the contractions were about five minutes apart. I guess its time to wake the Kommandant up. Maria got up and walked out the door and into the compound. Shultz was the first one to spot her.

"Maria, you cannot be out here at this time of night. Get back in the barrack before some sees you."

"Back off Shultz. I am in no mood to be bothered. I am tired of getting woken up at all hours of the night by either roll calls or explosions!" By now the spotlights are on Maria and Shultz, and the dogs are barking like crazy. Kommandant Klink runs out of his quarters demanding to know what is going on.

"Shultz, why is Maria out of the barracks?"

"Kommandant I am tired of being told what to do. And I am tired of this place. Out of my way Shultz, I'm leaving." Maria looked at Klink and gave him a wink as she tried to push Shultz out of the way.

"Maria go back inside and think about this. Get a good night sleep and things will be better in the morning."

"For once, I agree with Shultz, but you will be staying the night in the cooler."

"You can't do that! I haven't done anything to get thrown in the cooler."

"Call it preventive maintenance."

"Well I might as well make it worth while." Maria faced Klink and threw a punch, which surprisingly he caught.

"Shultz, escort her to the cooler. Now Maria, you have earned yourself a month to think about things."

After the camp quieted down, Klink went into the cooler and snuck Maria into the backseat of his car.

"_Corporal, since I cannot go back to sleep, I have decided to check out the explosion. I will return later_." Klink drove out the gates and to his little house.

The next morning at roll call, Hogan and the men noticed that Maria did not come out of her room. Hogan knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door and saw no one.

"Men we have a problem. Maria isn't in her room."

"Sacré chat! It is time for roll call. What are we going to do?" LeBeau asked worried

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"Raus! Everyone in formation for roll call." Shultz's voice bellowed

All the men went outside and stood in their place in line. Kommandant Klink came out of his office and stood in his usual place facing the prisoners. "REEEEEEEPOOOOORT!"

"Herr Kommandant, All present and accounted for."

"You may dismiss the prisoners. Colonel Hogan can I please see you in my office."

All the men just stared at Colonel Hogan. "Why didn't Klink say anything about Maria not being here?" Asked Carter.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Hogan walked across the compound and into Klink's office. He didn't pay Fraulein Helga any attention. She started to miss his teasing and bribing information out of her. Since Maria came to camp, Helga has felt neglected. "Kommandant I have a question to ask you…."

"Hogan, do you have your favorite little book with you? You know the Geneva Convention." Hogan nodded his head and took it out of his jacket pocket. "Now look up Section two, chapter 5, article 18, paragraph two and tell me what it says."

Hogan started thumbing through the pages until he found it. "In addition to external marks of respect required by the regulations in force in their own armed forces with regard to their nationals, prisoners of war shall be required to salute all officers of the detaining Power. Officer prisoners of war shall be required to salute only officers of that Power who are their superiors or equals in rank. So what's your point?"

"You like quoting that book to me when it is in your favor. Now I am pointing out something that is in mine. If you want me to go by it, so must you."

I never new Klink read the Geneva Convention. How did he find out about that? I hate it when it is in his favor. All right Kommandant have it your way. Hogan gave his typical lazy salute. "Now about that question…"

Klink rolled his eyes. "Hogan do you also think one time you could knock before you come barging in here.

"That is not in the Geneva Convention."

"It is only polite to knock before entering and then wait until you are invited in. You are teaching the rest of the prisoners' bad manners. Incase you are wondering about Maria, its time. I know you will keep quiet about this. If the truth gets out, both Maria and I can be in a lot of trouble. The story I am telling everyone is she is in the cooler for trying to hit me. The truth is she is at a little house about fifteen miles from here."

"Sir, why are you going out of your way to help her?"

"A POW camp is no place to have a baby. She will be taken care of. If you don't cause me any problems and do something nice for me, I might let you be with her."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You are a smart man Colonel. I am sure you can think of something that I want that won't cost you too much."

I don't like it when Klink tries to act big and in control. He did say he wanted me to knock before I come in, but I have a feeling that isn't what he has in mind. I bet he wants me to give him a proper salute. Poor man has to bribe someone to show him respect. I don't want Maria to go through this alone. "Alright Kommandant, but for this, I am going to need something more. Can Carter, LeBeau, Kinch and Newkirk come also?"

"What makes you think she would want them there?"

"There is something you need to know about prisoners Kommandant. Since we are so far away from our regular families, we have to make our own."

Klink thought for a moment "Granted. But if any one escapes, the entire camp will pay. If any one finds out I am doing this, all of us are in trouble. I will leave Shultz to guard you while you are there. Now Colonel, after you do something nice for me, get your men ready to go out on a work detail." Klink gave Hogan a sly grin telling him that they were going to see Maria and not on a work detail.

Hogan took a deep breath. I guess Klink does disserve this one for all the help he has been to Maria. He came to attention and gave Klink a proper military salute. After Klink returned the salute, Hogan left.

BARRACK 2

"Maria's in labor and Klink has her in a little house about fifteen miles from here. He gave us permission to be there for her. If any one asks, she is in the cooler and I am not able to get her out and we are going on a work detail."

"Hogan get your men in the truck. The potholes are not going to fix themselves. Raus!" Shultz yelled as he motioned for the men to get into the truck parked just outside the barrack.

KOMMANDANTUR

"_Hello, Dr. Klingler? This is Kommandant Klink at Stalag 13. Heil Hitler! I was wondering if you could come to camp. I need your help with the problem you called me about sometime ago…You can! Great! See you when you get here. Good Bye Heil Hitler!"_

THE HOUSE

A short time later, Shultz pulls up in front of a small house. The men got out of the back of the truck and went to the door. Maria opened it. She was glad to see them. It is nice to have the support of your friends and family. Just as everyone walked in, Maria let out a small moan and closed her eyes. Hogan rushed to her side.

"Are you ok? Why don't you sit down?"

"I'm fine Colonel. Nothing I haven't gone through before. What are you doing here?"

"Klink gave us a pass for good behavior" Newkirk commented.

"Like I said, what are you doing here?"

Everyone started laughing including Shultz "Everyone is a Jolly Joker."

"Klink said we could come. Figured you might need some support." LeBeau interjected

"Colonel, are you blushing again?"

"Now don't go and start that again. Don't think that just because you are in labor, you are exempt from suffering the consequences."

Maria just closed her eyes and remained still for a moment and took in deep breaths. After the contraction passed she walked up to Hogan and patted him on the cheek "Look into my eyes Colonel, I'm not scared of what you are going to do to me. Besides, we will get you back even worse."

"Maria, if you don't mind me asking… Well if you don't want to answer it is ok. I understand. But what does a contraction feel like?" Carter fumbled with his hands as he asked her that question

"I don't mind. Ever had a leg cramp?" They all nodded their head "That is what a contraction feels like, but more painful."

"I see everyone is getting cozy. How are you doing Maria?" Klink walked in the door with Dr Klingler.

"As good as can be. I want to thank you again Kommandant."

"You're welcome. You probably don't remember her, but this is Dr. Klingler. She treated you when you first came to Stalag 13."

"Thanks doctor for your help."

"Maria if you don't mind, I would like to examine you to see how far along you are." Dr. Klingler asked walking up to Maria.

Maria and Dr. Klingler walked into the bedroom. A few minutes later Dr. Klingler walked back into the living room. "Colonel Hogan, would you mind helping me? She is going to deliver soon and she is going to need someone to help coach her. Kommandant I am going to need a few items also."

Hogan went into the bedroom and Klink and LeBeau got the items she needed together, and took them in to her.

"I don't know what to do to coach her. You might want Shultz, he has five kids. He knows what to do."

"Its simple Colonel," Maria began "Remind me to take long, slow deep breaths. I might tell you to push on at a certain place to help ease the pain."

Time went on and Hogan did as he was asked. He could tell she was in more pain than she let on. He started to have a new respect and admiration for her and how well she was managing the pain. Not once did she cry out. Who said women are the weaker sex?

"Okay doc, time to start pushing"

Dr. Klingler got things ready for the delivery and Hogan sat on the bed behind Maria so he could help her push. After thirty minutes of pushing, the baby was out.

"Congratulations Maria! You have a beautiful boy."

Hogan had tears in his eyes and gave Maria a big hug. "I'll leave you alone to get some rest." Hogan walked into the living room. "She has a son!"

"Hey Kommandant isn't that nice that she had a boy on your birthday." Shultz announced

"I didn't know it was your birthday. Happy birthday Kommandant." Hogan congratulated, wondering why he didn't know that.

"Tattle tale" Klink looked at Shultz who was smiling from ear to ear. Ever since Maria got here, ever one is a comedian.

Dr. Klingler came out of the room "Maria and baby are doing fine. They are both resting right now."

"Thank you for your help doctor." Hogan went up and shook her hand.

"Call me if she has any problems." Then Klink and Dr. Klingler left.

That night, Maria got up and walked into the living room with the baby. Everyone commented how beautiful he is. "You know who else's birthday is today? Klink's." Carter informed.

"That's it! I'll name him Robert Wilhelm Crockett."

"Ay gov'ner! Look 'ere. 'e looks just like you."

Hogan walked up to Newkirk and Robert. "That's impossible! There is no way he looks like me."

"Well he sure doesn't look like…..um you know who. He does have his mother's blue eyes and blond hair though."

"Let's stop worrying about who he looks like. It is late and Maria needs her rest."

Maria walked back into the room and fell fast asleep. The next morning Klink was there bright and early. When he walked into the house, he could smell food coming from the kitchen. LeBeau was making a wonderful breakfast.

"Morning Kommandant." Maria said as she walked up to him and showed him the baby.

"I named him Robert Wilhelm." Klink looked at Robert and then at Maria then at Hogan.

"You know Colonel, if I didn't know better, I would say…"

"We already had the discussion Kommandant."

"That doesn't answer the question on why Robert looks like you."


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets

"Kommandant I am an Officer and a Gentlemen. I give you my word that I have not touched her. I…I just wouldn't do something like that." Hogan defended.

"I know it can be lonely for a POW. I also know about you and Fraulein Helga's flirting. One could not blame you for taking advantage of the situation." Klink confessed.

"Look Kommandant, I don't like what you are implying. Yes it does get lonely, but I would never stoop that low. I c…I … I just wouldn't."

"I believe you Colonel. But he does look an awful lot like you. I just stopped by to see how Maria and Robert are doing. After everyone is done eating, you need to be getting back to camp. Maria I trust you and Robert will be fine here. I will come by later to check on you. I will see everyone back at camp." Everyone took their time eating breakfast. No one wanted to leave Maria or Robert.

"Take care and I'll see if one of us can come by and check on you also. Do you believe me?" Hogan asked Maria staring deep into her eyes.

"Yes I do. You are not an animal like some people in Germany."

Hogan bent down and gave Robert a kiss on the forehead. It is scary on how much he does look like me. Coincidence? I have a feeling there is more to her getting pregnant than we know about.

STALAG 13

Klink sat in his office with Maria's file in front of him. It was hard enough reading it the first time, let alone twice. There has to be something that I missed. Klink started thumbing through it. When he got to the end, he noticed that there were twenty-four pages missing! There are a few days missing from each month. How could I have missed that? Where are they and what secret are they trying to hide? "_Fraulein Helga, please get me Colonel Jason Beauman on the phone."_ A little while later, Colonel Beauman was on the phone. _"Hello Colonel Beauman This is Colonel Klink. Heil Hitler! I need you to help me with a problem. I have a prisoner here who is missing some information from her file…. I would appreciate any help you could give me….Yes…I have my suspensions…. Thanks again. I owe you... Don't worry. I'll pay you back some day. Good by... Oh yes Heil Hitler!"_

I wonder if I should let Hogan know there are a few pages missing from her file? He might be able to fill in the blanks some. No, he might not like what is finds and then go and do something stupid. It is probably nothing. Maybe it's just a filing mistake. As far as Robert looking like Colonel Hogan, that could be wishful thinking on everyone's part considering the alternative.

That afternoon, the men finally arrived back at camp. Hogan went down in the tunnel and just sat at the table and thought. I wonder what is bothering me about this? I wonder why the Nazi's didn't put Maria in a breading camp to start with? I know why, it's because they want to get to me. Could Mertz have been right and she is here to help the Nazi's control me by threatening her? There are a lot of unanswered questions. I don't want to ask Maria some of them. She has been through a lot. I don't want her to try and remember the horrible things that she went through for those three months. I know how hard it is to put them behind you. Looking at her file might answer some, but I will not invade her privacy like that. I know I don't want any one to read mine.

Kinch walked up to Hogan "Are you ok? Any thing you want to talk about?"

Hogan looked up at his second in command and his closest friend. "Just thinking and trying to figure a few things out."

"Any answers yet?" Hogan just shook his head. "Colonel, I have been meaning to ask you something. I know you don't have to answer it, but we would really like to know. That day when you went into the tunnels to be alone and didn't come back until roll call, where did you go?"

"That's private information."

"Figured you would say that. Just next time you decide to do something like that, please give me a heads up so we can come up with an excuse incase you are not here for roll call. You like to have blown it with that Colonel Beauman."

"Sergeant, I think this conversation is over."

Kinch just shook his head. I figured I wouldn't get anywhere, but I had to try. Some one had to. Maybe I ought to get Maria to ask him. She might get further. But then again, when Hogan doesn't want to talk about something, there is no making him. We can't afford to have our CO taking unnecessary risks. Maybe I said enough for him to at least start to think about his actions. A blind person can see what is going on between those two. I just hope it doesn't get either one of them or someone else killed. This is one line of work were you cannot let your feelings control your actions. Kinch looked back at his CO "I was thinking about making a cradle for Robert. It would give the guys something to do. I noticed some of them are getting restless. You could tell them it is for Klink to sell in town to help get money to buy us supplies with."

"I'll talk to Klink and see what he says. It would be nice to build her something."

KOMMANDANTUR

Hogan walked into the outer office and went over to Helga's desk. "How are you doing?" She just ignored him. "Look I'm sorry. I have been preoccupied. I'll make it up to you. How about we sneak off and have a picnic."

"How do you propose to do that when you are lock up in a POW camp?" Hogan and Helga turned around to see Klink standing in his doorway.

Helga giggled at Hogan getting caught "Well a man can dream cant he?"

"Is their something you wanted Colonel, or are you just here to distract my secretary from her work?"

"Can I speak to you in your office?"

Klink stepped to the side and motioned for Hogan to enter. "Now what do you want. If it is more trips to see Maria, denied. This is not a resort where you can come and go as you please. Sometimes I think you forget you are a prisoner."

"Okay, so forget the first question. The second is we wanted to build a cradle for Robert. You can say that it is to sell in town to get money for supplies. We have some wood left over from when we repaired the roof's"

Klink thought for a moment. "You have an idea there. You can build the cradle, but your men will also have to build something for me to sell in town. This could help with the money shortage."

"Now Kommandant, you know that according to the…"

"I know. After all it is your suggestion. You have noticed how our supplies are coming further and further apart and getting fewer and fewer. These cutbacks that Berlin is making not only affect me, but the prisoners as well. This would be a good way to help ensure that there are enough supplies for everyone."

I hate it when Klink makes since. If he would stop pocketing some of the money for his get away, there would be enough. Maybe I'll have Newkirk get into Klink's safe and snag some of the cash he is hiding. He talks about a money shortage and he has a safe full of it. "How do I know that the prisoners will benefit from this, and that you won't keep the money for yourself?"

"I guess we will have to trust each other Colonel."

As much as Hogan didn't want to, he realized that he was going to have to trust Klink. After all he did trust my men and I go to be with Maria. "You have a deal Kommandant. I will ask the men to make an extra piece."

BARRACK TWO

"Newkirk, I want you to sneak into Klink's safe and grab some of the money he has locked up in there. He says there is a money shortage and no money for supplies. I figure he might need to be relieved of some of his money."

"I will get right on it Sir."

"Thanks. Kinch get some volunteers to build the cradle and something else. Klink likes the idea of us building furniture to sell to buy supplies with. He gave me his word that he will buy supplies for the prisoners with it. Since he trusted us, I decided to trust him with one piece and see if he keeps his word. And since London is also getting on us about supplies, it is a chance we have to take."

Later…

"Gov'ner you wont believe what I found or should I say didn't find in Klink's safe?"

"Let me guess. No money. He must have moved it. I know he wouldn't spend it. That is his ticket away from here." Hogan commented while thinking of where he could have moved it.

"That was a lot of money. It was enough to buy one's freedom." LeBeau

Hogan looked at LeBeau "Louis you got it! I think I might know where the money went. But would Klink really sacrifice all that money for someone else?"

"What are you thinking Colonel?" Carter inquired.

"You don't suppose that the money did buy someone's freedom. So to speak."

"You think Klink bought a leash for Hochstetter." Kinch said shaking his head. "It is a possibility. Klink has been doing everything he can to protect her. Are you going to look into this more?"

"No Kinch. I like believing that the money went to a good cause."

THE HOUSE

A few weeks later while Maria was holding Robert and just singing to him, a dogfight between two airplanes could be heard overhead. About the time Maria got up and went outside, all she could see is the parachute coming down and the Allied plane falling from the sky in a big fireball.

"I hope Hogan and his men find him before the Nazi's do."

An hour later, a military truck pulls up at the house. A Gestapo lieutenant gets out and walks to the door. Maria's heart stopped. Why was he here? I don't want them to take Robert and don't want to go back into Gestapo custody. What am I going to do? There was a knock at the door. Nervously, Maria opened it.

"_Guten tag Fräuline Heil Hitler!"_

Maria decided this time it was best to play along "_Guten tag. Heil Hitler." _I think I am going to be sick.

"_According to our records, this house belongs to a Colonel Wilhelm Klink. Is he available for me to speak with?"_

"_No. He is at Stalag 13. He is the Kommandant of the camp. Is there anything I can help you with_?"

"_Who might you be?"_

"_I am Sarah Bowman, Colonel Klink's niece. He is letting me stay here while I have my baby and my husband is at the Russian front."_

"_Have you seen any one suspicious around here. There is a downed enemy flier in the area and he could be dangerous."_

"_No Lieutenant I haven't"_

"_I shall leave one of my men with you to protect you. I am sure your uncle would want this."_

"_No need. Here he comes now. Hi Uncle Wilhelm. Glad to see you."_ Praise God for small miracles.

Klink looked at her suspiciously and then at the lieutenant. Smart girl. "_Something I can help you with Lieutenant_?"

"_I was telling your niece that there is a downed enemy flier around here who is thought to be dangerous. I was going to leave one of my men with her for her protection, but since you are here I wont, unless you still want me to."_

"_That is alright Lieutenant. I will have one of the guards from camp come out. Thanks for your concern."_

"_Very well have a good day Colonel. Heil Hitler!"_

"_Heil Hitler" _Klink and Maria said in unison

After the Gestapo was gone, Klink turned to Maria "Uncle Wilhelm?"

"I had to think of something to keep us from getting into trouble. That was the first thing I could think of. I figured they would not harass the niece of the Kommandant of the toughest POW Camp in all of Germany."

"_You also speak German?"_

"_Ja"_

"Any other surprises I should know about?"

"Not at the moment."

"I will send Shultz out. Just incase the downed Allied flier turns up, he can take him into custody. I seriously doubt that you will notify me if you see him."

"Good guess Kommandant."

"Is there anything you need while I am here?"

This is unusual for a Kommandant to be asking a prisoner. "No thank you, but if you run into the lieutenant again, I am using the name Sarah Bowman."

"I'm not going to ask. How is Robert doing?"

Klink is genuinely concerned. I wonder if what I have heard about Klink is true? It seems like we all have secrets around here. I don't think I will confront him now about it, maybe later. "He's fine Kommandant."

"I will let you be then. Have a good evening."

STALAG 13

"Colonel Hogan, message from London." Kinch handed Hogan the note.

"Okay fellas listen up. London wants us to take pictures of some documents that a dignitary will have with him. He is suppose to be visiting here soon. When we get the photos, we are to inform London and they will send someone code-name Peter Pan to get the information. They will be with the International Red Cross."

"Sounds simple enough gov'ner."

"Yea all we have to do is wait now."


	3. Who's Coming to Dinner

Chapter 3: Who's Coming to Town

Maria was in the kitchen making her something to eat, when she heard the front door open. She grabbed a knife and crept into the living room. There she saw a man going down the hall. "_Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

The man turned around to find a knife pointed at his face. Maria then realized he was wearing an American uniform. This must be the downed flier. Maria started to lower the knife when the American knocked it out of her hand and tried to push her out of the way. The knife dropped to the floor, but when he tried to push Maria, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him on the ground. "Hold on Pacos. I'm an American also. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yea right. So tell me what is an American doing living in the middle of Nazi Germany? If you are an American, who is the President of the US?"

"That's a dumb question. I suppose if I tell you who the leader of Italy is, you would think I am an Italian. If I were a Nazi, I would have killed you when I had the chance. I am actually a POW at the local Stalag."

"Yea right. They make it a habit of housing prisoners outside of camp in houses."

"Whatever. I suppose you are hungry. It has been a while since you were shot down. Come. I was making dinner."

Cautiously the American fallowed Maria into the kitchen. "My name is Maria Crockett. What's yours?"

Cummings, Donald, Corporal. US Air Corps Serial number…"

"Look Corporal, I am not Gestapo or interrogating you. I was just wondering what to call you. This is Robert. Have a seat." Maria set another plate cup, knife and fork on the table. "It's not much, but I was only cooking for one." After Maria started eating, Cummings started eating.

"Not bad. Thanks. What was that? You expecting some one?" Cummings jumped up when he heard a car door slam shut.

Maria went into the living room as Shultz was coming in through the door. "The food smells wonderful. I don't suppose you made enough for me?"

"Shultz there is never enough food for you. It's all right Corporal. Nothing to worry about."

"Who else is here? Maria you are not suppose to be having visitors."

Shultz followed Maria into the kitchen. There he saw Corporal Cummings trying to get out the back window.

"Corporal it's alright. It is just Shultz."

"Is that the downed flier? I must report this."

"Sure Shultz you do that. While you are at it you might want to tell Klink why we were late getting back from the dentist." Maria was in the process trying to pull the Corporal back in.

"I hate it that you and Colonel Hogan are always doing stuff like this to me. You never let me be on my side."

"Colonel Hogan?"

"You know him?" Maria asked

"I have only heard of him. He is a legend."

"He would get a kick out of hearing that." Shultz commented.

"Shultz just do what you always do and know nothing. I will keep him out of trouble. By the way was their something you wanted?"

"Oh yea. Colonel Hogan sent something for Robert." Shultz went out to the truck and returned with a beautiful cradle.

"Its beautiful! Tell him thanks."

"Your welcome."

Maria and Shultz turned around and saw Hogan standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here? You are not allowed to be out of camp. I am going to have to tell Kommandant Klink about this." Shultz said as he started waving his finger at Hogan.

"Go ahead Shultz. While your at it, you might want to tell him about the poker game where you lost all of your money and gave us some secret information."

"I haven't given you any secret information during a poker game."

"Maybe not yet, but you will."

"Are you the real Colonel Hogan?" Corporal Cummings asked in awe.

"In the flesh. Who might you be? Let me guess the downed allied flier that everyone is looking for?

Cummings came to attention and saluted. "Corporal Donald Cummings Sir."

Hogan returned the salute "At ease Corporal. Um Shultz can you go into the kitchen for a moment. I need to talk with the Corporal about something you don't want to hear."

"Thank you Colonel Hogan. I like it when you warn me ahead of time." Shultz walked into the kitchen. "Ummm Food"

Maria and Hogan looked toward the kitchen and shook their head "So much for me eating dinner tonight."

"Why do you say that?" Cummings asked

"When Shultz is around food, there is none left when he leaves." Hogan answered."Maria what is your opinion?"

"Not sure. He seems to be real enough. We can keep him here until you know for sure."

"Very well, Corporal you will hide out here for a while. After things die down, we will see about helping you. Now I expect you to be on your best behavior. And don't underestimate this woman."

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Oh and stop acting so militaristic. We are pretty informal around here. Shultz you can come out now and take me back to camp. Enjoy the cradle."

"Maria is the guard on our side?" Asked Cummings curiously.

Maria laughed, "Shultz doesn't like to take sides. But he is more on our side than theirs. I will get you a blanket and pillow you can sleep on the couch. But first can you move the cradle into the bedroom for me."

STALAG 13

"Kinch run a check on Corporal Donald Cummings and see what London has on him. I think I have found our downed flier. He is with Maria and I want to check him out first to be sure. If all checks out tell them we have a pick up."

"Colonel Hogan Kommandant Klink wants to see you in his office." Shultz announced as he stuck his head in the door.

"Ok Shultz, I'll be there in a minute."

"Hey Carter Mate, what are you making there?" Newkirk asked as he sat beside Carter.

"It is a good luck medicine pouch for Maria to hang on Roberts bed. My ancestors use to hang a dream catcher and a good luck medicine pouch on the bed to protect the little ones."

"That's right nice of you. I'm sure the lad will love it."

"Thanks Newkirk."

KOMMANDANTUR

"Hi Helga. I hear the Kommandant wants to see me. Do you know what about?"

Helga only shook her head "Why is it Colonel, you assume I tell her everything?" Klink asked coming out of his office.

"You know Kommandant, you really need to stop listening in on other peoples conversations."

It's the only way I can stay ahead of you "Please come in. Colonel. There are some important people coming here in two days. I want you and your men to clean up the camp."

"So who's coming?"

"None of your business. Just make sure the camp is clean."

"Sorry cant help you Kommandant. You know we don't have to clean up the camp.

"Can you please give me a break? I am running out of things to bargain with. If your men would hurry up and make the other piece of furniture, I could sell it and get something to bargain with, like paper or bread. How about an IOU?"

"Sorry Kommandant no deal. Tell me who is coming and I might reconsider."

"Why is it so important that you know"

"I'm board and curious."

"General Burkhaulter is bringing by a man named Count Philippe Leroux who wants to open a plant near here."

"What kind of plant?"

"Doesn't concern you. Just get your men out their cleaning or all of them will be in the cooler for two weeks. Dismissed Colonel."

"I will see about getting the men to finish the rocking chair." Hogan left the office and winked at Helga on the way out.

BARRACK TWO

"Colonel, everything checks out with Corporal Cummings. A sub will be at the usual place and time." Kinch informed Hogan as he walked in the door.

"Good. Newkirk tonight you are going to tell Maria the news andbring Corporal Cummings back here to get him processed. I believe our long awaited guest will be arriving tomorrow. His name is Count Philippe Leroux."

No it cant be LeBeau thought. He can't be coming here. I hope Newkirk doesn't find out the truth. It could jeopardize the entire operation.


	4. Bad To Worse

Chapter 4: Bad to Worse

"Newkirk, when you go tonight, can you please take this for Robert?" Carter handed him the medicine pouch he had been working on.

"What's in it mate?"

"Just some rocks, an effigy of a hawk and a couple of herbs."

"Does that stuff really work?"

"My mom hung one on my bed and it protected me."

"Well Andre I think it is a lovely idea." LeBeau commented while putting the finishing touches on Shultz's apple strudel.

"All right Newkirk, are you ready to go?" Newkirk just nodded "Okay lets see if we can talk Shultz into giving you a ride. Carter you mind calling our favorite German taxi?" Ordered Hogan

Carter went out to find Shultz. "There you are. Colonel Hogan would like to speak with you."

"He better not be up to any monkey business. I have been working a long shift and I am tired."

"It will just take a moment. I also think LeBeau just finished baking some apple strudel."

Upon hearing the magic words, Shultz was headed to barrack two. When he opened the door, he fallowed his nose to the strudel. "Cockroach, You don't suppose I could have a bite or two?"

"Maybe."

"We need a favor from you. Newkirk needs a ride to see Maria…" Hogan was interrupted.

"Colonel Hogan I am tired. I just came off of a long shift. I just want a bite of strudel and then it is off to bed. Besides, you are not suppose to be running around outside of camp."

"Then I guess you are too tired for strudel." LeBeau started to serve the rest of the men a piece.

"This isn't fair. All right but first the strudel."

Shultz told Klink he was going to check on Maria and he would be back later. He pulled up to the house and he and Newkirk got out and went inside. "Hi fellas. I just laid Robert down to go to sleep. What brings you by at this hour?"

"Shultz, you mind plugging your ears or waiting outside? Colonel Hogan said he could get Corporal Cummings to London and that I am to take 'im back to camp to get processed."

"This is some sort of trick. How is it that POW's can come and go as they please? I don't understand this." Cummings asked while scratching his head.

"Your not suppose to. Anything you need luv?"

"No, we are fine."

"Well Cummings, are you ready?"

They all left to goback to camp.About a half a mile from the house, Newkirk yelled for Shultz to stop the truck. "What is it Newkirk?"

"Carter gave me this 'ere medicine pouch to give to Maria and it clean slipped my mind. Lets go back so I can give it to 'er. Sorry mate, it will be just a little bit longer before we get there." Shultz turned the truck around and started to head back toward the house when there was an explosion next to the truck. The explosion caused the truck to run off the road and roll down the hill. Cummings came to and started to look around. Shultz was unconscious but still behind the wheel. Cummings looked to the side of him where Newkirk was, but he wasn't there. Very carefully he checked everything to make sure nothing was broken and tried to wake Shultz up. After a while, Shultz started to stir. "What happened?" Shultz asked as he put his hand up to his head to try and stop the pounding.

"There was an explosion. Newkirk isn't here."

"Where's the Englander?"

"I don't know. When I came to he was gone." Shultz and Cummings got out of the truck. Shultz found a flashlight and the started looking. "Newkirk. Hey Newkirk where are you?" No answer. Shultz and Cummings started walking up the path the truck had rolled down.

"Hey look." There lying on the ground was the medicine pouch that Newkirk was suppose to give to Maria." Shultz picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"He must be around here some where. He just couldn't disappear." Commented Cummings. Then it started to snow. "Were going to freeze to death out here. This is not my idea of a rescue. I need to have a talk with Colonel Hogan about this."

"We will stay with Maria. She is closer than Stalag 13. Lets go. Maybe…ooph! That hurt." Shultz looked at what he had just tripped over. There was Newkirk. Shultz and Cummings rushed to Newkirk's side. Cummings put his hand on Newkirk's neck and could barley feel a pulse.

"He's still alive. Lets get him back to the house."

Shultz being very warm blooded and use to the cold weather, took his long coat off and laid it on the ground. Carefully the two men laid Newkirk in it and buttoned it. It took a while, but eventually they made it to the house.

"Hay Maria open the door. Its cold out here and Newkirk is hurt" Cummings shouted as he kicked at the door.

Maria opened the door and stood to the side so they could come in. "What happened? Did it have anything to do with the explosion I heard?"

"Yea. There was a big boom and down the hill we rolled. " Shultz explained as he and Cummings laid Newkirk on the couch.

Maria noticed a big gash on Newkirk's forehead "Cummings, bring me some towels, the first aid kit in the hall closet and some blankets. Shultz get a pan of water." Everyone did as they were ordered. While they were gone, Maria unbuttoned the coat to see if there are any more injuries. When the men came back with the supplies, she immediately started to clean the head wound and bandage it. "That's all we can do for him for now. Your next Shultz."

Shultz looked puzzled "Me? I am fine."

Maria walked up to Shultz and had him sit down "You have a cut on your cheek. We don't want it to get infected. If it does you wont be able to eat" Maria teased Shultz didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"How are you doing Cummings?"

"I am fine. My head hurts just a little though."

Maria led Cummings to the lamp and looked into his eyes. "Normal pupil response. Now follow my finger with your eyes." Cummings did as he was told. "Normal also. That's a good sign. I have done all I can for Newkirk, lets all get some sleep."

BARRACK TWO

"It's 530 in the morning. Where are they?" They should have been back hours ago. It isn't like they were walking." Hogan was pacing in his office and talking with Kinch.

"Colonel, do you want me to go out and look for them?"

"No it is going to be difficult enough trying to explain one missing prisoner. The other question is why isn't Shultz back also?"

"Do you think that with the snow, they decided to stay with Maria?"

"I hope so.If Newkirk is any place other than there or in German custody, I'm going to court-martial him!"

KOMMANDANTOUR

"_Langenscheidt, Have you heard from Shultz yet?"_ Klink asked worried

"_Nein Herr Kommandat"_

"_I hope that due to the weather, he stayed at the house."_ Shultz could get on his nerve, but he was the only person he could truly call a friend, and he couldn't help but worry about him.

The next morning, Langenscheidt went into barrack two to do roll call. It was too cold to be outside. "Now everyone line up."

As they were doing as ordered, Hogan asked, "Where's Shultz?"

"Don't know. He didn't come back last night."

"The only escape on Klink's record is one of his own men." LeBeau commented. All the men started laughing.

"Eins…Zwei…Drei…Vier…Fünf…Sechs…Hay didn't I already count you" Langenscheidt asked Carter.

"I don't think so. I've been standing here the entire time." Hogan got Langenscheidt's attention so someone else could move between the front of the line and Carter. Langenscheidt turned around and started counting again. When he got to Carter he said, " I guess you were right. Sieben…"

Hogan turned Langenscheidt around again so the person could go back to their place in line."I think you owe Carter an apology. Accusing him of trying to trick you. You aught to be ashamed."

Langenscheidt turned to face Carter "I'm sorry Carter."

"Its ok. No hard feelings."

Hogan started to escort Langenscheidt to the door. "Now I think you need to leave before you cause any more trouble."

Langenscheidt stopped and faced the prisoners. "Hey I didn't finish counting the prisoners."

"Trust me they are all here. Hopper what number are you" Hogan pointed to the last man in the row."

"Fünfzehn Sir." Hopper answered.

"See I told you they are all here. There is suppose to be fifteen men in the barracks and he is number fifteen."

"You were right. Thanks for your help." Langenscheidt said as he left.

"That was close Colonel. What do we do now?" Kinch asked.

"We can't go out. The footprints in the snow would be a dead giveaway and could end the entire operation. We will just have to wait a little while longer."

KOMMANDANTUR

That afternoon, the sun came out and warmed the temperature up. The roads were safe to drive on so Klink decided to check things out and to see if he could find Shultz. "_Fräulein Helga I am going to see if Shultz is at the house. I will be back later. If I am not back by this afternoon, Please call Colonel Beauman and tell him what happened."_

"_Jawol Herr Kommandant."_

Klink got in his staff car and headed toward his house.

THE HOUSE

Maria woke up and went into the living room and found every one still asleep. She went to check on Newkirk. Still breathing so that's a good sign. Breakfast ought to wake them up. She went into the kitchen and started to make some toast, hash browns and potato pancakes. In a short time, Shultz was peaking his head around the corner.

"Do I smell toast, hash browns and potato pancakes?"

"Yes. They'll be ready in just a moment."

Shultz sat at the table and played with Robert while he patiently waited for breakfast. A few minutes later, Cummings walked in the kitchen "What is that smell?"

"Toast, hash browns and my favorite…potato pancakes." Shultz answered with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Potato pancakes? That don't even sound good. Why cant you people eat normal food."

"Cummings, you have to remember that in different parts of the world, normal food has a different definition. Even in the US. In some parts of the USas well asin other countries, they eat bugs and rattle snakes and alligator and opossums. To them, that is normal."

"That ain't normal. That's road kill!"

"Have you tried any of that stuff? You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. The choice is yours."

Cummings sat down at the table and ate his toast and hash browns. He sniffed the potato pancakes and turned his nose. He held his breath and took a small bite "Hey these ain't half bad." Maria and Shultz just shook their head.

When they were finished eating, Cummings did the dishes while Shultz played with Robert. Maria checked on Newkirk. Shultz asked in a solemn voice "Is he going to be all right?"

"I hope so. He is still alive so that is a good sign. We need to let Colonel Hogan know he is all right and get Cummings to him also."

"Please don't ask me to do anything that will get me into more trouble. Oh before I forget, Carter made this for you to put on his cradle."

Maria took it. "Tell him thanks. Shultz I…Oh no." Maria went to the window to see who was there. "It's Klink! Cummings Take Robert into the bedroom and try to keep him quiet."

"What about Newkirk? I am going to be in such big trouble. I can see I am going to need to start packing for the Russian front."

"Let me handle it Shultz. Just follow my lead if you can. If not, do what you always do and know nothing."

Klink walked in the door and the first thing he noticed was Newkirk lying on the couch. "That is that man doing here?"

"Isn't that Major Hochsteter's line? Any way. He tried to escape by hiding in the back of the truck. Shultz didn't know he was back there until after the accident."

"What accident?"

"There was an explosion on the road that sent the truck rolling down the hill. When I was walking back up the hill, I tripped over him. Since the weather was bad, I brought him here." Shultz answered Not bad Shultz. There might be hope for you yet. Maria thought with a hidden smile.

"Is he ok? He doesn't look so good."

"He hasn't come to yet." Maria answered.

"Maria are you going to be all right. I am going to take Newkirk back to camp and when he comes to, throw him in the cooler for thirty days! Shultz get him and put him in my staff car. Where's Robert?" Klink ordered about to loose his temper.

"He is in the bedroom sleeping."

"Well I wont disturb him then. You know you have only a couple days left with him?"

Maria nodded her head. She kept praying that that day would never come. She didn't want to give up Robert. Shultz, Newkirk and Klink all left back for camp. "You can come out now. Their gone."

"There went my way to go home. Now what am I suppose to do?" Cummings complained as he walked out of the room with Robert.

"Be patient. Just because there is a slight delay, doesn't mean you are not going home. Give Colonel Hogan a chance."

STALAG 13

"Hay Colonel, Klink and Shultz are back." Hogan and the rest of the men joined Carter at the window.

"Look! Shultz is caring someone. Its Newkirk!" LeBeau exclaimed

Hogan and the men rushed outside and up to Shultz. "What happened? Is he ok?" Hogan asked concerned.

"There was an accident, he hasn't gained consciousness yet. I am going to put him in the infirmary."

"LeBeau get Wilson and tell him to meet us there." Hogan ordered.

LeBeau ran off to do as ordered. A short time latter, Wilson was there checking Newkirk out. When Wilson pushed down on Newkirk's ribs, he let out a low moan. "Seems like he has a cracked rib. The rest of his injuries are minor. Kinch, can you sit him up so I can wrap his ribs."

Kinch carefully sat Newkirk up and Wilson wrapped his ribs. Newkirk let out another moan and his eyes fluttered opened "What the blo…Why does it feel like I have been run over by a truck?"

"That is because you sort of have." Wilson answered

Newkirk looked at Wilson for a moment. "And who might you be mate?"


	5. Amnesia

Chapter 5: Amnesia

"Newkirk don't you recognize me? Its Wilson."

Newkirk looked at Wilson for a moment and then looked at the others around him. No one looked familiar to him. Even his own name wasn't familiar. "Sorry mate, but I don't know who you or any one else is."

"He's got amnesia. Wilson do you know much about this?" Hogan asked with great concern.

"Sorry Colonel, that is out of my range of expertise."

"This is not good. We need him to get the documents from Leroux. Newkirk, try and pick my pocket."

"Look…who ever you are…I don't know what game you are trying to pull, but I am not playing. Just explain to me what is going on around here." Newkirk looked Hogan up and down.

"You are Corporal Peter Newkirk, RAF. You are currently a POW at Stalag 13 in Hammleburg, Germany. Last night you were involved in an accident. The truck you were ridding in rolled down a hill and you were thrown out of it. You are an expert pickpocket. You could steal anything off of any one any where."

"None of that sounds familiar. And I am assuming by your accent that you are a Yank. The eagles on your shoulders also tell me you are an officer. I have no use for either one. Why should I believe you?"

Hogan was too hurt to answer his friend. "Because it is the truth Peter." Kinch finally answered.

"Am I the only Brit here? I seem to be surrounded by Yanks."

"I resent that." LeBeau defended

"Frenchies are even worse."

"Look fellas, he as been through a lot, don't let what he says bother you. We all know how Newkirk really is."

"Wilson do you think he will ever get his memory back?" Hogan asked trying to still hide his hurt.

"Hard to say Colonel. From what I have read and heard about amnesia, sometimes they get their memory back in a short time, sometimes it takes years and sometimes not at all."

"What are we going to do Colonel?" Carter asked.

"We will have to think of something. Newkirk we are going to go and let you rest."

Shultz was waiting outside the door to find out how Newkirk was. "Colonel, how bad is he?"

"Well Shultz, he has a cracked rib and amnesia."

"_WAS!"_

"I guess I better fill Klink in."

Hogan walked over to the Kommandantur. When he walked in the door, he saw Helga filing some paperwork. Hogan just stood there lost in the view. Helga sensed that she was being stared at, stood up and turned around. "The only reason you are paying attention to me now is because Maria isn't here. When she comes back are you going to start ignoring me again?"

"How could anyone ignore a beautifulfräulein like you?"

"Flattery will get you no where this time Colonel." Helga walked over to her desk and sat down and started typing. Hogan taking the hint started to walk toward Klink's door while keeping his eyes on Helga. Not paying attention, he ran into the door.

"Come in." Klink yelled.

Hogan opened the door and walked in rubbing his head. "Well Colonel I am surprised. You actually knocked."

No, but I guess I can let him keep thinking that. It might help keep Newkirk from getting into as much trouble. "I came to give you report on Corporal Newkirk sir. Sergeant Wilson says that he has a cracked rib and amnesia."

"Amnesia? Are you sure he isn't faking it trying to get a lighter sentence?"

"I am sure sir." Hogan just looked at the ground

Hogan is telling the truth. It is really bothering him. I wonder if Newkirk said something to hurt him. "Alright Colonel I believe you."

"Sir, I was wondering if it would be possible to talk to Maria?"

"Why?"

"Well sir, I know she is going to be coming back soon and would like to have LeBeau make her something special."

Oh boy. This is the lamest excuse I think I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Sorry Colonel, but I am going to make you work for this one. "Denied. I am sure she will like whatever LeBeau fixes."

"It was worth a shot. Later Kommandant." Hogan turned and left.

I have never known Hogan just to give up like that. I wonder if the real reason Hogan wanted to talk to Maria has something to do with what she is hiding. Something about this whole thing doesn't make since. Why would a prisoner try and escape when you can see a snow storm approaching. No food or warm clothes. Not to mention that his footprints will be easy to fallow in the snow. Newkirk is smarter than that. I think he was heading to the house on purpose. I wonder if Maria might be hiding the downed flier.

"_Colonel Klink, Colonel Beauman is on the phone for you."_ Helga announces pulling Klink out of his thought.

"_Thank you put him through. Hello Colonel Heil Hitler. How nice to hear from you… You did, Great… I understand. Where? No we can't meet there. How about where you fell in that foxhole?… Good see you in about two hours. Good by. Heil Hitler" _I really get tired of saying that.

"_Fäulein Helga, I am going to be gone for a few hours."_

"_Jawol Herr Kommandant"_

"I wonder where Klink is going in such a hurry?" Kinch asked Hogan

"I don't know, but I am going to try and find out. What do we have left in the red cross packages?"

"I think there are a few bars of chocolate and some coffee left."

"Not much. Get me the chocolate. We will probable need the coffee. Now I know how Klink feels about not having much to bargain with. Kinch, have the men finish the rocking chair. We need supplies."

Kinch brought Hogan the last two remaining chocolate bars and watched him walk across the compound to the Kommandantur. After Hogan went inside, Kinch went to tell the men to finish the rocking chair. I guess we shouldn't have taken advantage of our supplies in the past.

"Hello Helga. How are you doing?" Helga just kept typing. "I am sorry for my behavior in the past. Please forgive me. Here are two chocolate bars as a peace treaty." Hogan held the two bars out for Helga.

"Colonel, I know you two well. They are not a peace offering. You want to know why Klink left here like he did."

Either she is getting smarter, or I am really slipping. "You caught me."

"Is that the only reason why you flirt with me is for information? Noting more?"

"Its not the only reason. I do care about you. Since Klink knows about us, I have to be more careful. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"He knows about you, not me. For all he knows I am a loyal German doing the best I can to ignore the passes made by a lonely American POW."

"That's good." Hogan nuzzles up to Helga, but then pulls away. "Yes Maria has changed things between us. Now I realize that the love I feel for you is more friendship. Not the kind it should be."

"And you have this other kind of love for Maria? Or is it pity?" She couldn't hide the coldness and resentment she was starting to have for Maria in her words.

Hogan looked hurt by the last words. But could that be the reason why I love Maria, out of pity? "I don't know Helga. I do hope that by me being honest with you it means something."

"It does. For some dumb reason, I can't stay mad at you for long. I don't know where he went. All I know is he received a call from Colonel Beauman."

"Thanks for the information."

Hogan gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Helga smiled, even if it isn't real between us, the game is still fun to play.

Newkirk had gotten the okay from Wilson to get up and walk around. He walked around the inside perimeter of the camp. Carter spotted him and went to talk to him. "Hi ya Newkirk! Its me Andrew Carter." Newkirk just glared at him. "Incase you were wondering, you stay in barrack two. If you would like I can show you to your bunk. Its right above mine."

"Blasted Yanks! Oh all right, since I 'ave nothing better to do. Thing is I don't know if you lot stole anything of mine."

"No one here would steal anything from you."

"Why's that."

"First Colonel Hogan would not allow it. Second everyone knows you would steal it back and then some."

"Does everyone around 'ere do as 'ogan says?"

"Yep. Even you after you get done playing devils advocate."

"I doubt that. 'Ave never listened to an officer or a Yank a day of my life."

"Gee Newkirk, I wish I could help you remember."

"What if I don't want to? What if I like the way I am now?"

"That's up to you. But we need you. We need your talents. Playing poker wont be the same without you trying to cheat everyone, especially Shultz."

"You mean to tell me I play poker with a Kraut?"

"All the time. Usually it is to distract him though or to get information from him."

"Just show me my stuff."

Carter led Newkirk to his footlocker. "You can sit on my bunk and go through it if you want."

Newkirk opened the footlocker and saw what you would expect. A change of clothes, warn deck of cards, toiletry kit, cigarettes and a false bottom? Newkirk lifted the lid and saw watches, clocks, a whisky bottle, a ring of keys, a gun and a piece of material wrapped around something. Newkirk took out the material and unwrapped it. A lock picking set? Could the Yank have been right about me breaking into things? He pulled out one of the instruments and held it in his hands. It sure does feel good to hold.

Shultz opened the door. "Oh there you are Newkirk. How are you feeling?" Newkirk didn't answer. "Kommandant Klink would like to see you and Colonel Hogan in his office."

"I don't take orders from Krauts."

"Newkirk please don't be this way. I already feel bad enough for what happened, but you should have given Maria the medicine bag while we were there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later. Please come don't get Kommandant Klink any more angry at you."

Hogan steps out of Maria's room. "Hi Shultz."

"Kommandant Klink wants to see you and Newkirk in his office."

"Okay Shultz, we will be right there."

"Speak for yourself. I am not going."

"Let me put it to you this way Corporal, either you can go nicely and I might be able to get you out of your punishment. Or you can stay here; have Klink order you dragged to his office where I wont have any chance of keeping you out of the cooler. Right now we need you out of the cooler."

"You made your point." Newkirk put his things back in his footlocker and followed Hogan and Shultz to the Kommandantur. When they walked in the outer office, Hogan gave Helga a wink. "Is that Maria?" Newkirk whispered to Hogan. He just looked at him.

"No that's Helga."

"Kommandant Klink, I have Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk here."

"Its about time. Show them in." Hogan and Newkirk walked in. Hogan motioned for Newkirk to stand at attention. Newkirk rolled his eyes and did so. "Well, well, well. I am treated with respect for once. You actually walked in after you were announced. Are you feeling okay Colonel? Why didn't you barge in here like you usually do and start demanding that I don't throw Corporal Newkirk in the cooler?"

Hogan didn't really want to answer that question. "Sir, How can you sentence a man to the cooler for thirty days when he doesn't even remember committing the crime. Yes it was poor timing in Newkirk's part with the storm coming, but he was getting desperate. We have the rocking chair finished for you to sell in town for us. We are running low on supplies. Corporal Newkirk doesn't deserve to be sent to the cooler. Right now, you will be sending a man to the cooler who is innocent. This Corporal Newkirk is not the same one that tried to escape yesterday and I believe that his injuries are punishment enough. Sir."

"I'll be. You do know proper military procedures. I was starting to think that you didn't know them and that's why you never demonstrated any. And this entire time, not one snappy comeback. Given the situation and your actions Colonel, I will let Corporal Newkirk off with a warning and garbage detail for a week. You're dismissed."

"Sir thank you Sir." Hogan saluted and Newkirk after rolling his eyes saluted also. Klink reveling a moment in this, and making Hogan suffer a little more, finallyreturned their salute.

Both men turned and left. When they got back in the barracks, Hogan went into Maria's room and Newkirk fallowed. "'Ay, what was all that blabber Klink was spouting about military procedures and such?"

"Usually Klink has to bribe or threaten me to show him respect. Most of the time we get into a dissection about it. I usually barge into is office with out being announced. I don't stand at attention and my salutes are more mockery than anything. But today, for your sake, I swallowed my pride and accepted his ridicule and taunting. Not because I am the Senior POW here. I don't have to come to attention to get what I want from him. I have stood in front of Klink many times defending the prisoners here, without showing him any true respect. But this is the first time I, of my own free will, showed that Kraut respect!" Hogan said as he had a hard time keeping his emotions under control.

"Why would you do such a thing like that for me? I am not that important."

In a much calmer voice, Hogan answered "Don't short yourself Peter. You are important. I also want to show you that not all Yanks or officers are bad. That some are willing to put their friendship above their personal feelings or discomfort."

Newkirk looked at the floor. The realization of Hogan's actions struck him hard. Never in my life 'as someone cared about me so much, at least I don't think so, and a Yankee officer to boot. I guess I can go easy on 'im and everyone else. They are trying to be friendly and they don't act like they are out to get me. "I am sorry sir. I know I 'ave not been the easiest person to get along with. I would like to make it up to you blokes some 'ow."

"Thank you. All I ask is that you try. If you want to still help, you can work on your picpocketting skills."

"You mean like taking your watch." Newkirk held up Hogan's watch.

They both laughed "Exactly."


	6. Sticky Fingers

Chapter 6: Sticky Fingers

The temperature had warmed up to a warm thirty-five degrees and all the snow was starting to melt. Colonel Hogan, Kinch and Newkirk were standing outside of barrack two. "Newkirk do you think you can handle this job. If not, I need to know now so I can come up with another plan."

"I think I can 'andle it. Do either one of you 'ave the time?" Newkirk asked with a smile.

Kinch and Hogan looked at their wrist to find that their watches were missing. "Okay Newkirk, give them back. You made your point."

"Sorry Sir. I just thought it would be good for me to practice a little."

Hogan and Kinch shook their heads. "I think you will do just fine Peter."

A grey staff car pulls into the compound. General Burkhaulter and another gentleman get out and walk into the Kommandantur. "Gentleman, I do believe our guest has arrived. Lets go listen in."

"Listen in?" Newkirk asked

"Sorry Newkirk, there is a lot we have to re-explain to you. Just keep everything you see and hear a secret."

"_Kommandant Klink, may I present to you Count Philippe Leroux. He is interested in building a chemical weapons research plant near here and is checking out anything that could pose a security risk." Burkhaulter said._

"_I assure you Count Leroux, that Stalag 13 is not a security risk. There has never been a successful escape from here."_

"_Shut up Klink. I have authorized that when the plant is built that some of your guards will be working there."_

"_How am I going to guard my prisoners adequately?"_

"_That is your problem Klink. I want you to arrange dinner for us here tonight."_

"_No problem. Count Leroux we have an excellent French chef in camp. Shultz tell Colonel Hogan I wish to speak with him at once."_

"_Is this chef a prisoner here?"_

"_Yes, but don't worry, I usually ask Colonel Hogan to join us. He is the senior POW her, and this help insures that the Frenchmen does not try to poison us."_

"Yes Kommandant you wanted to see me?"

"Hogan you are slacking again."

"Sorry sir, I'll try and catch up."

"What? Oh never mind. I am having a dinner party tonight and I need the Frenchmen to cook and one of your men to serve."

"According to…"

"We will discuss this later. Tell the Corporal to have the dinner ready around eight o'clock."

Kommandant you are making this too easy. But I guess it is time that something goes easy for us.

That night at the party, LeBeau was in the kitchen cooking a nice meal, Newkirk was dressed in a waiter's uniform and Hogan was in his dress uniform. As Newkirk was pouring the drinks, he glanced at Count Leroux's inside pocket and saw the papers. Newkirk gave a slight nod to Hogan which he returned to give the go ahead. I can do this. Newkirk thought. I don't want to let 'ogan down. Newkirk brought in the dishes and set them on the table accidentally knocking over Count Leroux's drink, spilling it all over him. Newkirk quickly got a towel and started wiping Count Leroux's jacket, also removing the papers. "Sorry sir. I apologize for my crumbliness. I will 'ave a fresh drink for you in just a moment." Newkirk went into the kitchen and handed Carter the documents to be photographed. There were only a couple of pages so it didn't take long. When Newkirk got the documents back, he went into the dining room and pretend to trip and land on top of Leroux.

"Get off of me you clumsy fool!" Leroux shouted as he felt to make sure the papers were still in his pocket.

"I am so sorry sir. I don't know what is wrong with me tonight."

"Just leave me alone to eat in peace."

"Yes Sir."

"This food is delicious Kommandant. It reminds me of a chef my family use to have in Paris. Could I meet your chef and congratulate him on a fine meal."

"Why certainly Count. Corporal LeBeau, please come in here."

"LeBeau? Could it be the same person?"

LeBeau walked through the kitchen door and up to Klink. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"It is Louis LeBeau! It has been along time. Nice to see that you haven't lost your cooking touch."

With disgust LeBeau answered "Count Leroux."

His attitude was not lost on Leroux "You are not still upset over that little incident are you?"

"What incident?" Hogan asked breaking into the conversation.

"Noting really I was at a bar with Louis and had to much to drink. Then some Englishmen went bumping into me, much like your waiter. I noticed that he had stolen my wallet. I went after him. When I caught up with him, I pulled out my pistol and demanded he give me back my wallet. Louis caught up with me as we started struggling over the gun. It went off and the Englishmen lay dead."

"You call killing a man in cold blood nothing!" LeBeau was reaching the point where he was about to loose his temper and Hogan knew it.

"LeBeau you are dismissed for the rest of the evening." Klink interjected. Apparently Hogan wasn't the only one who could see what was going on.

"Gladly Sir" LeBeau turned and left.

"Klink whydo your dinner parties always have something go wrong?" Burkhaulter questioned.

"I don't know Sir. I am sorry for all of this Count." Klink apologized.

"This has been a fun evening, I think I will go. Good night gentleman." Hogan stood up and left. He was interested in seeing what was in those documents.

When Hogan got changed back into his regular uniform, he went down into the tunnels to see what had developed. There he found Kinch trying to calm LeBeau and Newkirk down and carter's eyes were getting wide as he was reading the film from the pictures he took of the documents.

"QUIET!" Hogan shouted so he could be heard. "What is going on down here? Do you want to alert the entire German army that we are down here?"

"Sorry Colonel." They said in unison.

"Kinch tell me what's going on."

"Well sir it turns out that LeBeau was with Leroux when he killed that Englishman. And come to find out, Leroux went through his pockets and took his wallet. The victims name was Henry Newkirk."

"I can't believe that we are suppose to be friends and you would keep something like that from me!"

"Calm down Newkirk. I am sure LeBeau has a good reason for not telling you." Hogan looks at LeBeau with this better be good look.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I don't have a good reason for not telling you. I am not going to ask for your forgiveness because I don't disserve it."

"Your right you don't. Wouldn't you want me to tell you if things were switched?"

LeBeau could no longer look into his friends hurt eyes. He just simply nodded his head.

"Newkirk what are your intentions?" Hogan asked sternly

Newkirk thought for a moment. He knew if he told Hogan about getting revenge, that he would find himself locked up in the cooler or something. "I feel like I ought to get revenge for my brother, but the feeling is not in my 'eart."

"Lets keep it that way. However we might be able to manage for him to still pay for his crime. I'll see about having him sent to London and inform them of his crime. Kinch and Carter you will grab him when he leaves camp. I wish Maria were here to help. Oh no I forgot about Corporal Cummings. LeBeau get Baker down here to send a message to London for the pick up. Tell them there willbe two packages and one is hot.Carter did the pictures turn out of the documents."

"You bet they did boy…um Sir."

"Good. I am going to get Cummings and get him ready to move out with Leroux."

Everyone did as they were ordered. Hogan looked at Newkirk and LeBeau. "I am sure I can trust you two to behave while I am gone. For good measure I am making it an order." Hogan left to get Cummings.

It was one o'clock in the morning when Kinch and Carter returned with a not too happy Leroux. Kinch's muscles tightened as Newkirk walked up to Leroux. Kinch gave him the look that said remember what the colonel said. Newkirk just glared at him; his hands tightening into fists. Newkirk just spat on Leroux and went upstairs. "That was close."

Later that morning, LeBeau looked at his watch, "It's almost time for roll call and Colonel Hogan isn't back yet."

"He'll be here." I hope thought Kinch.

"Roll Call! Everyone up! Raus!" Shultz yelled as Hogan was coming up from the tunnels. "Please Colonel Hogan do that when I am not in here"

"Sorry Shultz." Hogan said out of breath "Man am I out of shape."

The men hurried back in after roll call and headed for the tunnels. "What did London say about the packages?" Hogan asked.

"Make sure your packages are there this time. There is one problem. Leroux destroyed the documents before we could get to him. I informed London and they said the International Red Cross would be making the inspection next week. Still pass on the film as planned. They don't want to take the chance of Leroux destroying that also. They also said good job and they will take care of Leroux when he gets to London."

"Thanks. Now we have a party to plan. Maria will be back tomorrow. Lets give her a good welcome."

That night, Kinch and Carter took Cummings and Leroux to the rendezvous and sent them on their way. LeBeau and Newkirk were in the common room playing cards and talking. "I can at least give Kathryn some closure."

"Who's that?" LeBeau asked puzzled.

"I think she is my sister in law. When I heard Henry's name, the name Kathryn Murphy came to mind. I have an image in my mind of a wedding. Henry cleans up right nice. Kathryn and Henry were sweethearts for a long time. I think they were expecting their first child when he was killed. I think they had a son named James. He would be seven now."

"Hay Peter this is great! You are getting some of your memory back."

"Good job Newkirk. I am going downstairs to wait for Kinch and Carter to get back." Hogan said as he made his way down the tunnel.

"Poor Colonel. He has so much on his plate. At least two of them are off. I wish we could send him on a vacation or take some of the load off of him."

"Know what you mean mate. Me loosing my ruddy memory isn't helping things either."

"Be patient. It is starting to come back just give it some time."

"What took you guys so long? Did you get lost?" Hogan asked as he saw it was now two o'clock in the morning.

"Sorry Colonel, there are a few patrols out." Kinch answered.

"At least you are home, now hit the sack."

After roll call the next day, Klink went to his house to be with Maria as the family he has chosen came to get Robert. "How are you doing Maria?" Klink asked with as much compassion as he could muster. I wonder if I should tell her about the missing pages that were in her file. Knowing who the father is would give her some peace of mind, but how will it affect the way things are at camp? For now I think I wont say anything.

"As well as can be Kommandant. When is the family suppose to be here?"

"Any moment now. Can I hold him for a minute?"

Maria handed Robert over to Klink. I hope you will be happy with your new family. Maybe they can bring you by some time. I wish things were different so I wouldn't have to separate you, but it is better for both of you. Klink gave Robert a kiss on the forehead and hands him back to Maria. Maria hugged Robert tight as tears started to come to her eyes. When she heard a car door shut, she quickly wiped the tears away. Klink went to the door and opened it. The family walked inside.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the ones who are adopting Robert." Maria said as a smile started to come to her face.


	7. Peter Pan's Flight

Chapter 7: Peter Pan's Flight

"Shultz! Why didn't you tell me your family is the one adopting Robert?"

"I asked him not to." Klink responded with a smile on his face. He was glad that Maria approved of his choice.

Maria went up to Klink and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Kommandant" This time Maria had tears of joy. She went up to Shultz and his wife and gave them a hug also. "Thank you for agreeing to take care of Robert."

"It is our pleasure. I am sorry about the circumstance though. " Mrs. Shultz said.

"I appreciate it. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"Just make it to the end of the war so he can be with his momma again."

"Maria I will be back for you tonight after evening roll call."

Now might be a good as time as any. "Kommandant, you had the explosion as an excuse to bring be here the last time. I don't want to get you in trouble by anyone getting suspicious. If you trust me and keep the guards away from the north side of camp, I'll sneak back in. Just have Sergeant Shultz at the cooler."

"Why should I?"

"I have a feeling that you know there is no way I would escape, and I am not referring to Robert. And you know that I can get in with out being seen."

"All I know is that if you wanted to escape you had many opportunities to do it and you didn't. Very well. You better be there in the morning."

"I will Kommandant."

"Sorry Maria, but it is time for us to leave." Mrs. Shultz said.

Maria gave Robert one last hug and kiss. "I will always love you Robert." Then she handed Robert over to Mrs. Shultz and they left.

The next morning during roll call, Shultz went into the cooler and saw Maria sitting on a bunk in one of the cells. He was relieved to find her there. "Time to go." Maria got up and fallowed Shultz outside. When she stepped outside of the cooler, all the prisoners started cheering. Maria walked over and took her place in line.

"Now Maria, I hope you have learned to stay in the barracks after lights out and to stop picking fights?" Klink asked Maria in front of everyone.

"Yes Sir I have."

"Let this be a lesson to everyone that I will not tolerate any infraction of the rules. You are dismissed.

After they were dismissed, Maria walked up to Newkirk. "Glad to see you are doing better."

"Thank you. I take it you are Maria."

"What? You know me Peter. What is going on?"

"Sorry Maria I didn't tell you the other night. I didn't have much time. Newkirk has amnesia." Hogan answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Any thing I can do to help?"

"Do you know anything about amnesia?" Newkirk inquired.

"A little. I was involved in a situation along time ago when someone tried to kill me and I got amnesia."

"Kill you?" Hogan asked shocked

"Yes. I was with my dad and his friend out one night. They were police officers and they worked undercover. I went with them one night to help out. Someone told the bad guys that we were cops. They killed my dad and his friend.. I was injured badly and left for dead. The bullet just grazed my skull. When they heard the cops comming, they threw me over a cliff. When I hit the water I came to, but didn't know who I was. Luckily the policegot there when they didand got me out. Some of the tings they were telling me about my family didn't seem right. I had other memories that they weren't telling me. Eventually as time went on, I started to remember."

"Do you remember everything?"

"Unfortunately. Especially everything from that night. I remember it like it happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you. Maybe you can help Newkirk with regaining his memory. Now we have to get ready for the surprise Red Cross inspection."

KOMMANDANTUR

"Kommandant Klink, we are with the International Red Cross here on a surprise inspection. I am Josef Tapscott, this is Donna Rice my assistant and Major Richard Boyle."

"What a pleasant surprise. You will find everything in order here and happy prisoners. You have my full corporation."

"Good. Please have the prisoners in formation in thirty minutes for inspection. Then we will be interviewing a few of them to get an idea of how they are being treated."

"Happy to help. Shultz!" Shultz walked in the door "Get the prisoners in formation in thirty minutes for inspection."

"Jawol Herr Kommandant." Shultz saluted then left.

Thirty minutes later…

"Kommandant Klink, I did not realize that Germany had a co-ed Stalag? Why is there a female prisoner standing with the male prisoners?" Major Boyle inquired.

"Maria is a special case. She was original place here by the Gestapo. After some discussion, it was determined to keep her here as an experiment. General Burkhaulter and Richeführer Goering decided to use her to keep the prisoners more docile."

"How" inquired Miss Rice.

"If there are any escapes, she will be punished along with the ones who escaped. If any of the men break the rules, Maria will be punished with them also. So far it has been working. Only one escape attempt since she has been here."

"Intriguing. I would like to interview her first." Josef stated.

"Certainly. Maria come here please."

"Yes Kommandant?"

"These people are here from the International Red Cross. They would like to ask you a few questions. You may use my office."

Maria and the three people from the Red Cross went into Klink's office. The men went into Maria's room to listen in. "This will be a good chance for Maria to discover which one is Peter Pan." Hogan commented to the others.

"For the record please tell us your full name, rank and serial number." Donna said.

"Maria Angel Crockett, Civilian."

"How unusual. Why did the Gestapo place you here?" Inquired Josef.

"Major Hochstetter wanted to use me to control Colonel Hogan the senior POW."

"Does Colonel Hogan cause problems for the Gestapo?"

"No Sir. Major Hochstetter has a grudge against Colonel Hogan for some reason."

"How has life been here for you?"

"Okay. Kommandant Klink has a hand off rule concerning me. Everyone follows it with no problem. The men are glad to have a female in camp. Now when they put on a play, one of them doesn't have to play the part of a woman."

"What was the most recent play the prisoners put on?"

"It was called Peter Pan's Flight. I played Wendy. Since everyone here is an airmen, it had a unique twist."

Donna's ears perked up " I love Peter Pan, he is my favorite character. What is your favorite scene?"

I am taking it that you are Peter Pan then. "When Wendy gives Peter Pan a special gift."

"Mine too."

"Can we get back on topic ladies?" Major Boyle asked sternly.

"Yes sir." They responded.

"We will arrange to have you transferred to a female civilian prison camp."

Oh no! I can't let them do that. "This might sound weird, but if you don't mind I would like to stay. I have heard other prisoners talk about what happens in those civilian camps. Here people pretty much leave me alone. The only ones that bother me are the Gestapo. But here I have the protection of the Luftwaffe and Geneva Convention."

"Since you are not in or working for the military, you are not protected by the Geneva Convention." Maria looked at the floor. Darn! That's right. Even though I am working for the military, it has to be kept a secret. How can I change that? "You still want to stay here? You don't mind them using you to control the prisoners here?"

"Yes I want to stay. The prisoners here, from what I have seen, are cowed. Usually the only time there are escape attempts is when the Gestapo start throwing their weight around."

"I see. Well you shall stay then. If you change your mind, have Kommandant Klink please contact us. Is there anything you would like to tell us? Know that all complaints and comments are kept anonymous."

"We could use more rations and supplies. It is taking longer and longer to get the Red Cross packages."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Thank you for your time. You're dismissed."

Maria got up and started to go back toward barrack two when Donna stopped her. "I would like to talk with you more later. I am interested in knowing more about what it is like for you here. Is there some place we can talk?"

"Yes I have a private room in barrack two. I can be found pretty easy."

"I will stop by after dinner then."

Maria walked into the barracks and was greeted by everyone. "Good job on discovering who Peter Pan is." Hogan congratulated. "Now we just need to figure out how to get the information to her."

"No problem. She is coming by later for girl talk."

Everyone just smiled. "I would like to get in on that conversation," commented Newkirk

Everyone laughed. It was nice to hear Newkirk start to sound like himself. After dinner, Donna showed up with Josef. "I want to get more information on life for a female here, while Major Boyle inspects the camp."

Great this isn't going to be easy. Maria talked about life at camp and that once you learned what to do and not do, it wasn't that bad. Josef listened intently and found it fascinating to hear how well she had adjusted. When they got ready to leave, Maria brushed Donna as she opened the door for them. During the brush, Maria put the film in Donna's pocket.

After they left, Colonel Hogan came up to Maria "I guess we are going to have to find another way to get the film to her."

"No we don't."

"How?" Maria just winked "You do have many talents."

The following day...

A car with international markings drove into camp. "Hay Colonel, we got company." LeBeau yelled down in the tunnel where Colonel Hogan was talking with Kinch. they went upstairs. As soon as they got the trap door closed, Shultz walked in.

"Colonel Hogan and Maria, Kommandant Klink wants to see you now."

Hogan and Maria looked at each other and shrugged then fallowed Shultz. "Yes Kommandant you wanted to see us." Hogan said cheerfully.

"This is Corporal Walker from the US Air Corps. He is apart of the international governing powers.He is alsoa recruiter."

"I don't follow Kommandant.Are some of the Luftwaffe wanting to join the Allies?"

"No Colonel. It has been brought to my attention that since Maria is not tied to the military in any way, she is not protected by the Geneva Convention and Corporal Walker is here to change that."

Klink must have been listening in to the conversation I had with the IRC, or they brought it to his attention "Are you saying that I have to enlist into the military in order to be protected?"

"No ma'am. All you have to do is sign a contract to be a civilian employee of the US Air Corps." Corporal Walker stated.

"I know this is kind of unusual. I did some research and do to the circumstances, they are making this exception." Klink stated

"So if she does sign this contract, what will that mean for her?" Hogan asked

"She will remain a prisoner, but will then be protected by the GC." Walker answered

"What about after the war?"

"She will take on the duties as a civilian liaison."

Hogan got a smirk on his face. "I think it would be more beneficial for her to enlist in the Air Corps."

Maria just glared at him and then smiled in return. "Only if I can be a General. I don't like starting at the bottom. Would that be possible Corporal?"

"Umm well ma'am, I am not for sure, but I don't think so."

"I guess I have to settle for door number two." I really didn't feel like enlisting again. Once is enough. Maria signed the papers.

"Thank you Ma'am. Good day Colonels"

"I still think you should have taken door number one."

"The only reason why you want me to do that is so you can order me around."

"Well…"

"Please take that conversation elsewhere." Klink interjected. Some times I forget what side I am on.

A couple days later, Kinchwalks up to Hogan. "Message from London Colonel. They said packages and film received. Leroux taken care of. Good work."

"That's nice of them Colonel." Carter commented.

"At least it isn't another assignment. We deserve a brake after all of that." Hogan settled down in his bunk to take a nice nap when Shultz walked into the barrack.

"Colonel Hogan, Kommandant Klink would like to see you in his office."

"So much for my nap." Hogan got up and fallowed Shultz. As he walked by Helga, he gave her a wink. She gave him a smile in return. "You wanted to see me Kommandant."

"Yes Hogan. I want to show you that I am a man of my word. I was able to sell the rocking chair and purchased a few items for your men." Klink handed Hogan a big box. Inside was writing paper, pencils, decks of cards, toiletries, thread, sowing needles, books and magazines

"Thank you Kommandant. I will get the men working on another piece of furniture."

"You are welcome Hogan. I have purchased some loaves of white bread to repay for your men helping at my dinner party."

Hogan just held his head down. I can't believe after all Klink has done for us, I still didn't believe him. He isn't that bad.

"Something a matter Colonel?"

"No Kommandant. Thanks."

"I have also heard there is a Red Cross package shipment on its way. Should be here in a day or two. You are dismissed Colonel."

"Thanks again." Hogan didn't come to attention, but gave a decent salute and left.

As Hogan stepped off of the porch at the Kommandantur, he was almost hit by a black staff car. He recognized those flags, Gestapo. Major Hochstetter stepped out of the car. "Watch it Hogan. I don't want you to dirty up my car." Then he walked inside. Hogan rushed back to the barrack to find out what Hochstetter was doing there.

"Men we may have a problem, Hochstetter's here." Hogan sat the box on the table and everyone went into Maria's room to listen in.

"_Klink you will notice that your restraining order has been resented. Here is my paperwork placing Hogan and Maria in my custody."_


	8. Hochstetter's Return

Chapter 8: Hochstetter's Return

I should have known that I couldn't keep him away until the end of the war. I wish there was something else I could do to protect them from this mad man. I am all out of money so I can't buy their freedom again. I guess I will have to let him have his way again. "_You have my cooperation._" Klink said with a heavy heart.

"I don't want you involved. Just let my men and I do what we want and stay out of the way. If you interfere like last time, I will have you shot and sent to the Russian Front!"

"This is very bad men. Carter are the tunnels wired just incase we have to close up shop?" Carter just nodded "No matter what, I want you to keep the operation running for as long as you can. At the first sign of trouble I want you out of here. And under no circumstance are any of you to risk your lives or the operation to save us. If I have to I will make it an order." Hogan said trying to hide his fear.

All of the men wished they could do something to help Hogan and Maria out. The situation looked helpless. Major Hochstetter and his goons barged into the barracks and aimed their guns ready to fire. Hochstetter motioned for two of the goons to grab Hogan and Maria. They were pushed over the table and their hands handcuffed behind them. While Maria was still bent over the table, Hochstetter bent over her and whispered in her ear. "I am looking forward to picking up where I left off." Hochstetter glanced at Hogan and saw his anger rising. Hochstetter grabbed Maria by the hair and threw her against the barrack wall and started kissing her. Hogan exploded.

"You SOB! Get your hands off of her! Your dealing is with me. Leave her out of it!" There were two goons holding Hogan and one with his gun trained on him trying to keep him under control.

Hochstetter smiled because he got the reaction he was looking for. "I want a guard on all four sides of this barrack. Take Hogan to the cooler. I want to have a talk with him." Facing Maria again he patted her on the cheek "Don't worry my dear, I wont forget about you. They say good things come to those who wait and I am saving the best for last." He kissed her again and left with Hogan and went to the cooler.

Maria could feel the fear and dread rising up within her. Memories of the months she had spent in his custody flooded her mind. She felt like crying, screaming and running as fast and far as her legs would take her. She was just about to accept Hochstetter's treatment when Klink's words came to her 'Freedom is worth fighting for. As long as you fear him, you can never be free.'

"Newkirk get the handcuffs off of her. We have to get you out of here." Kinch said as they moved toward Maria.

"Wait! When Hochstetter comes back here and finds that I am gone, he will tare this place apart looking for me and probably torture you to get the information. We have to face it that there is no way out of this." Maria hung her head down trying to get a handle on the panic that was in her. "Please honor Colonel Hogan's last request. For those of you that pray, start praying. Right now that is the only thing we can do and the only hope we have."

"This waiting is killing me. It has been hours since Hochstetter took the gov'nor away." Newkirk said as he threw the deck of cards.

Two of Hochstetter's goons came in the barrack door dragging an unconscious Colonel Hogan. They just dropped him on the floor. Maria kneeled down beside him and whispered "I love you Robert." Then the two goons jerked Maria up "Let go! I can walk by myself. I know the way to the cooler." With a deep breath, Maria walked toward the cooler without a look back.

"There goes a brave woman." Newkirk commented and the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Newkirk, get me some towels. Carter get some water. LeBeau get some bandages." The men did the best they could to care for their injured CO.

COOLER

"Its been a while dear. Miss me?" Hochstetter asked with a sly smile.

Maria smiled back and answered "With every bullet so far." Then she started laughing

"I didn't think it was that funny."

"With you being so short, it probably went right over your head."

Hochstetter was starting to turn red with anger. "You would do wise to be nice to me. I could go easy on you. I could make things comfortable for you. Maybe even work your freedom out."

Maria just looked Hochstetter in the eye and smiled. "I am already free. Besides, you're not the only one that knows how to inflict pain." Maria kicked Hochstetter as hard as she could. Hochstetter let out a cry and fell to the floor bent over.

The guard closest to her hit her right hip as hard as he could with the butt of his rifle and the other guard hit her in the back with is rifle After Hochstetter caught his breath again he growled "Brake her leg!" One guard held up her right leg as the other brought the butt end of his rifle down on her knee as hard as he could. She heard her crack and let out a scream that could be heard outside of the cooler. "But I know how to inflict more pain." Hochstetter said through gritted teeth. After a while of Hochstetter proving his point. Maria was about to succumbed to unconsciousness when she heard him say "Wonder how they would like to take a trip to Dachau?"

Sometime that evening, Maria came to. She noticed that Shultz was the one left to guard her cell. "Hay Shultz." She whispered Shultz turned around. "Get word to the boys to get Hogan out of here. Hochstetter is planning on taking us to Dachau. It's too late for me, but not him. If they refuse, tell them it's an order." Before Shultz could say anything, Maria drifted off again.

After one of Hochstetter's goons came to relieve Shultz, he went to barrack two to tell them what Maria said.

"She told us not to hide any one and now she wants us to hide the Colonel. I don't think he will agree with her." Kinch stated

"She figured that you wouldn't do it so she told me to tell you that it is an order."

"An order? Whose order?" LeBeau asked

"Didn't say. But Dachau is not a nice place. I don't want either one of them to go there. Unfortunately with Maria having a constant guard on her it is impossible to get her out. Hogan is easier. I know you have ways of making people disappear. Since there are no guards around the barrack, it will be easier." After delivering his message, Shultz left.

"So what to we do mates?"

"The Colonel wont be happy with us." Commented LeBeau

"He will probably court-martial all of us." Carter stated

"So that settles it. We hide the Colonel in the tunnels until this blows over." Kinch answered. After we put Colonel Hogan in the tunnels, we are going to disassemble the tunnel entrance so he can't come back up here. Then we will get some shut eye."

When Hogan woke up, he found himself lying on the cot Kinch uses when he has to stay by the radio all night. Giving a slight moan, he got up and tried to trip the latch to open the entrance in barrack two. Nothing happened. What is going on? He looked at his watch and saw that it was time for roll call. He made his way down the tunnel that lead to Klink's quarters. He looked out the window and saw the guards and Hochstetter coming out of the cooler. He couldn't help but notice that Maria was practically being carried and wasn't putting any weight on her right leg.

"Where is Hogan?" Yelled Hochstetter.

"I beg to report Herr Major that he is not in barrack two." Shultz replied nervously.

Hochstetter walks up to Kinch, "Where is Hogan?"

"Don't know sir. We placed him in Maria's room and when we woke up he wasn't in there."

"You lie." Hochstetter slapped Kinch. "Sound the alarm. Get the dogs out. I want this place turned upside down starting with barrack two. I will find your tunnel, even if I have to have the entire building torn apart. No one rests until he is found!" Hochstetter ordered. Klink was trying to hide a smile when Hochstetter stood in front of Klink. "I am holding you responsible! In the mean time I am going to take someone else in his place." Hochstetter faces the prisoners and points to Carter. Two of his men grab Carter and started to handcuff him. Maria saw the look of terror in Carters eyes. Klink and Maria started to protest at the same time. "I came here for two prisoners and I am leaving with two prisoners!"

Maria did a jump kick since she could not put any weight on her right leg and Hochstetter flew backwards and hit the ground. Maria did a summersault and had her hands in the front of her. She sat on top of him and started beating him until the guards were able to pull her off. All the prisoners were cheering. Even Klink was silently cheering.

"What on earth is she doing?" Hogan said, "Is she trying to get herself killed?"

Hochstetter got up and pulled out his Lugar and pointed it at Maria. She elbowed one guards and hit the other and ran toward Hochstetter, only to be stopped by the third hitting her between the shoulders with his rifle. As Hochstetter was wiping the blood from his mouth, he ordered, "Tie her to the back of the truck. Someone bring me my whip! No one attacks a member of the Gestapo and gets away with it."

The guards did as ordered. Maria steadied herself for the pain she knew would fallow. With the first crack of the whip, everyone flinched and Maria just shut her eyes and concentrated on keeping her body relaxed. With each crack of the whip it was harder and harder to not react. By the fifth crack, Maria started to flinch and bit her lip not to let out a cry. Her concentration was loosing focus. By the tenth crack, she hit her injured knee on the truck. The pain in her knee made the whip more bearable. She glanced toward Klink's quarters and saw Hogan watching. She did not want to draw attention to him so she turned away. By now she has lost count of the cracks. Her back was going numb with pain. Her strength was leaving her fast. The stubbornness in her caused her to remain standing as long as possible. Eventually, her strength left and she fell unconsciously. Hochstetter was going to keep whipping her, but Klink grabbed the whip when it came back. "She no longer feels anything. No more."

Hogan just sank down and sat under the window. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He buried his face in his hands and started to sob. That was the most painful thing he had to watch.

Klink had just walked into his quarters and saw Hogan sitting under the window sobbing. Hogan just looked up at him, but said nothing. "Klink don't you have a prisoner to look for?" Hochstetter bellowed with anger and not getting the satisfaction of finding a tunnel in barrack two or Hogan.

Klink turned around and stepped to block Hochstetter's view of Hogan. "I have my men looking everywhere. I am getting ready to join the search outside the wire."

"You will let me know when you have found him?"

"You will be the first person I call. Good day Major." Hochstetter left and Klink faced Hogan.

"Why?"

"Look Hogan, I don't want to know how you got in here, but when I come out, you better be gone." Klink went into his bedroom and got on the phone. "My friend I need your help with a problem. Here is what I need from you…"

ROAD TO HAMMELBURG

Hochstetter decided to ride in the back with Maria and Carter. Maria was laying face down on the floor and Carter was kneeling next to her facing the front of the truck. Hochstetter's staff car was in front of the truck. Hochstetter bent down and stroked Maria's cheek. "Why do you force me to treat you like this?"

"Get you hand off of her you filthy animal." Carter demanded

Hochstetter backhanded Carter "No one asked you to speak swine."

The truck came to a sudden stop. "_What is going on up there_?" Hochstetter yelled very frustrated with the interruption.

"_Sir, there is a downed tree across the road. We will have it moved in a moment._" A little while later Hochstetter heard one of the guards calling for him "_Major can you come out her for a moment we need your help."_

"You move and I will shoot you." Hochstetter said to Carter as he got out of the truck and started to walk toward the front. When he got to the front of the truck, someone in a mask jumped in front of him and pointed a gun at him.

"_What is go_…" Is all Carter heard. He felt a sting on his neck and then his body fell limp.

"_Major you have caused enough trouble. I have tried to be patient hopping Papa Bear would take care of you, but he didn't so I am_."

"_I recognize that voice. Who are you_?"

"_I'm Cottontail, but you might better know me as_…" Cottontail removed his mask

"_YOU! What are you trying to pull_?"

"_Good By Major_." Cottontail pulled the trigger and Hochstetter fell to the ground dead.

"_Place the two prisoners on the side of the road. Be careful with Maria, she has an injured leg. Lets get everything cleaned up. I will handle the staff car, Buckeye get into the truck and fallow me_."

Cottontail and Buckeye drove the two vehicles with the bodies into a cave. Once outside of the cave, Cottontail blew the entrance of the cave. Burring all evidence inside. Cottontail went home and called Gestapo headquarters. Sounding like Major Hochstetter, this is what he said, "_This is Major Hochstetter. I am going to an undisclosed location to interrogate some prisoners. I will check back in later. Good by."_

STALAG 13

Klink and Shultz drove back into camp after pretending to search for Hogan. Klink went into his office and Shultz went to barrack two to see how the guys were doing. "Ah, Colonel Hogan good to see you. I shall tell the Kommandant you are here."

"What…Why did Hochstetter have to take Carter?" Hogan asked shakily.

"Do mad men have to have a reason for their actions?"

"I guess not, but why Carter?" Hogan hung his head and walked over to his bunk.

"I'm sorry fellas for everything. I am going to go and let you boys be alone." Shultz opened the door and heard some one yelling

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I surrender!"

Shultz looked toward the gate to see whom it was "Its Carter!" Everyone from barrack two came out to see for themselves. Shultz went to the gate. "Carter what is going on here? You left with Major Hochstetter?"

"What is going on here?" Klink demanded as she came out of the Kommandantur. "Carter, What are you doing here?"

"I will explain in a minute, but first you need to get a truck to get Maria. She was still unconscious and I couldn't carry her with my hands cuffed behind me."

"Shultz get the truck. Colonel Hogan you are coming with us. Carter show us where she is and tell us what happened."

Everyone got into the truck. Carter started to explain "We were on our way when the truck stopped. The guard said it was because of a downed tree. Then one of the guards asked Hochstetter to get out and help them. I felt a sting on my neck and all went black. I came to on the side of the road with Maria. I drug her under some bushes off the side to help protect her. Then I walked back to camp."

Carter showed them where he hid Maria. "Shultz put her in the back and drive to the hospital." Klink ordered.

HAMMELBURG HOSPITAL

Maria started to come to. She was lying on her stomach and was facing the window. After a moment her eyes adjusted and saw Carter sitting in a chair. "Where are we?

"Hammelburg Hospital. How are you felling?"

"Okay considering. What happened? Why are we here?"

"It was my idea." Maria turned her head and saw Hogan lying in the bed next to her and Klink standing in the doorway.

"I don't understand."

"I guess Hochstetter changed his mind. He left both of you lying on the side of the road. Given yours and Colonel Hogan's injuries, I decided to have both of you brought to the hospital. Carter requested permission to stay."

"Thank you Kommandant."

"I know that in your condition, I don't have to worry about escapes, but for good measure I am leaving Shultz here. The doctor said that you should be able to go back to camp tomorrow. Good day."

Maria, Hogan and Carter looked at each other; all having the same question on their minds. Carter was the only one to asked it. "Colonel, what are we going to do about Hochstetter when he comes back?"

"Right now I don't know. We will just have to wait and cross that bridge when we come to it. That is if you don't blow it up first." Hogan answered. All started laughing. Well as much as one could with their injuries.

Stay tuned for Everyone Has A Secret Part 2. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.


End file.
